RP: Battle in the Mountains
This is an RP between Legion CCC of the Roman city Arx (controlled by Imperial Wyrm) and an Etruscan mountain settlement. RP Imperial Wyrm Soldiers of Legion CCC are sent, lead by liutenant Vesper Stolo, to a grassy mountain range in Southern Rome. This time, Arx only sent half of their soldiers, but enough soldiers to overcome the settlement. Titus was in Arx, protecting it with the rest of the soldiers, they would defend it in case of a raid. Vesper Stolo was told he would be promoted to "liutenant general" if he won the battle against the mountain settlement. The soldiers dug a trench, after arriving there at nightfall, and set up camp there. The camp was built by a forest and to the far north of the forest was the mountain settlement, built on a grassy hill in the mountains. The soldiers woke in the morning and went on duty, scouts patrolled the landscape, watching for any threats. Vesper was in his tent, polishing his weapons. XxGodZerxesxX '''Etruscan soldiers are moving, struggling up the steep mountains. They appear to be tired, and begin resting on the flattest surface possible. Then what looks to be a general, begins commanding the Etruscan to set traps around their small camp. The soldiers do so. '''Imperial Wyrm A scout notices the Etruscans having set up traps around their camp, he then goes to tell Vesper about it. He tells Vesper that the Etruscans know they are there. Vesper orders soldiers get in formations, they are on the left and right sides of the camp while the archers are in the front, in trenchlines. In case the Etruscans attack, they defend the camp. An Etruscan man was attacked by the Romans and was terrified of them, he claimed they stole his horse. (Translated from Etruscan to English for readers) "Help! Its the Romans! They robbed me..", the man says to the Etruscan general, Velthur Lausa. XxGodZerxesxX A Etruscan soldier hears the screaming, and panic and orders the troops to begin moving torwards the camp, unknown of the trench full of archers. Imperial Wyrm Arrows rain down on the Etruscans and many men die. Cavalry come and slash down infantry, reaching down with their long lances. XxGodZerxesxX The Etruscan soldiers begin to flee, leaving things behind in the camp. Many casualties happen, as they speed down the mountain, falling to death. Imperial Wyrm Soldiers burn down the camp, while scouts ride north to see the settlement of the Etruscans. It is a village fortified by stone walls, it is the settlement of the Etruscans in the mountains. Archers arrive and fire flaming arrows over the walls, they will begin their attack on it and wait for the other soldiers to arrive. Keffy Palazzo (Note, This user is replacing GodZerxes for this RP due to founder request.) Although many Etruscan's did fall to their death from the mountains, a good amount still got back to the camp safely. The Etruscans began evacuating the citizens and themselves to a little outside the city, hoping to let it burn down quickly before getting caught in the flames themselves. Etruscan archers began firing a rain of arrows at the Romans, hoping to kill a few of their archers. Imperial 'Wyrm' Roman archers are killed but cavalrymen rush in, lead by Vesper Stolo on horseback. Spearmen rush in as well and join the fight. They mow through Etruscan archers. Keffy Palazzo With this, the archers began pulling back, having had received heavy casualties while the main Etruscan army, composed of a large bulk of cavalry and spearmen split, attempting to surround the Romans. Imperial Wyrm With the Etruscan army distracted, some scouts with lances and infantry with spears attack where everyone has been evacuated to, killing soldiers there. Catapults come in, rolled by strong legionaries. The legionaires light the rocks on fire and launch the catapult rocks at the fortified wall of the mountain settlement. Three more catapults launch rocks and it busts through the walls, rocks destroying houses. Keffy Palazzo The evacuating civilians began throwing rocks or grabbing the weapons from corpses, and going against the Romans, while the surrounding cavalry and infantry slowly crushed the large pocket of Romans they had surrounded, not concerned with the city as they had already evacuated it. Imperial Wyrm Vesper Stolo and a handful of men survived..this was not the end. Several platoons of spearmen took down cavalry, impaling them and knocking them off of their horses. The Romans let out battle cries as reinforcements, who had stayed behind at camp, rushed in, wiping out many lines of Etruscans in fierce battle. While Etruscans were distracted with battle, Roman soldiers forced their way in the settlement and began lighting buildings on fire and killing whoever was still inside, if they were armed. The civilians were poorly equipped, not wearing any armor, they easily died from blows struck to them by Roman soldiers. A muscular man with a wooden helm and gold breastplate raised his sword in the air and declared "If you don't surrender, I will kill you all". The citizens were outnumbered. Keffy Palazzo The Etruscan chief quickly ordered his men to stop immediately, "We surrender, just do not kill the innocents." Imperial Wyrm The Etruscan chief is stripped of his armor and weapons, and taken by soldiers. He will be taken to Arx, where he will be sold as a slave. Velthur Lausa, the general, is also taken to be sold as a slave. Ten thousand men, between the ages of 17 and 40, are taken to be trained as soldiers in Legion CCC, the army of Arx. Roman soldiers begin repairing the mountain settlement, and Arx claims it as "Roman territory". Vesper Stolo names the settlement, Excelso, meaning "high place" since the settlement is in the mountains. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play